The present invention relates to a worktable that provides for both lateral and rotational movement. While a worktable having such movements may be used in numerous applications, it is especially useful with apparatus such as the cam controlled grinding machine of the cross-referenced application in which a workpiece is subjected to both rotational and lateral movement during a grinding operation. In such a device there is frequent need for making both lateral and rotational alignment adjustments in workpieces mounted on the worktable. Accordingly, the invention will be described in terms of an element of such a grinding machine.